Forgiveness is divine
by AglaiaTheFool
Summary: Depression has driven Yuki away from everyone, and into the darker life of drinking, and drug abuse. After the ending of a rocky relationship he finds himself in the forced embrace of the only person he cared about.


**Story Title:** Forgiveness is divine

**Story Summary:** Depression has driven Yuki away from everyone, and into the darker life of drinking, and drug abuse. After the ending of a rocky relationship he finds himself in the forced embrace of the only person he cared about. Forgiveness is divine (god-like), however she is not a god! Please Read and Review!  
**Foreword:** Please don't flame me, if you don't like it don't read it!

**Update For Akito:** _AKITO IS A GIRL_. He was revealed to be a girl by THE CREATORS of Furits Basket.

**Chapter Summary**: The dive into depression.  
**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya/Hakusensha, TV Tokyo,NAS .

**Warning**: Rated M for language, and adult situations.  
**Prologue and Chapter 1:** Wilt

_'Your Love, it tourtures me, One Kiss and I can't breath  
__One touch I'm suffocating, Get me out I can't breath.  
__Afflicted feelings I should hide, There was a thousand warnings  
__Thought this devotion I'd deny, I turn to things that harm me.'_

-**Disease**, _**By** **Ayria**_.

_-----..-----_

'_...and we'll be sad. We'll all be very sad to loose you, Akito.'_ Tohru had no idea how true those words would be in seven more short months. Nobody was really surprised when Hitori made the formal announcement that afternoon, Akito had been growing steadily weaker in the past two months. She had gone peacefully in her sleep the night before. Alone, without the chance to say a last word, without a chance to tell how pleased she was to have all of them -though her bitter feelings towards her 'role' kept her from admitting it to herself.-- nobody to hold her as she exiled her final breath. Alone. Her last words were, "even in sickness, Yuki doesn't care about me." It wasn't that she was surprised Yuki was cold towards her, even then, but it hurt to realize she had driven him away. So far away he didn't even care that she was sick now, sicker the before, that he didn't even appear once to visit. Tohru had come, even Kyo for God's sake! But Yuki had sent back a polite but cold response when she requested his presence on her final day.

Tohru had come to know Akito more deeply in the last half-year, she was an interesting woman however cold she was on the outside. It hurt to see her die, although she knew it was coming. Tohru had spent many afternoons when she didn't have work at Akito's side; listening to her scream and rave, to her idle chat, confessions, holding her when she cried. It wasn't fair, she didn't get to choose her fate. She died so young, and Tohru couldn't help her sorrow. At the tender age of 20 Akito Sohma entered death as helplessly as she entered life.

The funeral services were the following weekend, it was a solemn event, and nobody seemed to have the air of relief they all expected each-other to have. The day was sunny, maybe too perfect for a funeral but rain would make it more uncomfortable then it already was. Everyone was sad, all the masks off. No matter how horrible a person Akito was, and she was a bitch, they couldn't help feel sadness at the passing of their kin.

----- ...

... ------ ...------...

---**Wilt-**--

... ------ ...------...

----- ...

'_It's been decided! IT'S BEEN DECIDED! And they didn't even ask me!'_ The words sliced into Yuki, and it hurt. It hurt to realise for the first time he was alone. Akito had always driven him to exceed the curse, to try and move past it, her disapproval had always driven Yuki on. Now there was nothing to push him forewards and he felt himself slip backwards.

Days past maddeningly slow. Each day Yuki began to change in ways nobody could see, on the inside. He felt empty, lost, and most of all afraid. Depression took over, removing him from that which mattered most to him, Tohru. After Akito, he wasn't worthy to love her. He knew that now and felt ashamed of the time he spent telling himself he loved her; another thing Akito had been right about, damn her. A long time ago, he had told himself he revered Akito, maybe even loved her. Like the old saying goes, _we love those who hurt us_. Even at her last request for him he didn't even have the sympathy to see her. He knew she was dying that her time was just about up but he still couldn't stand the thought of spending a moment alone with Akito again.

Yuki was on the brink of suicide when _they_ happened into his life. He had seen some of them at school before, some went to other schools, but for cirtin they all knew him. The group approached him one night, as he stood outside to pick Tohru up from work, a girl with the most captivating gray eyes had come up and simply kissed him. Without warning, and without embracing him. On her kiss he could taste alcohol and something else with a smoky flavor he had never tasted.

Her voice was soft like a whisper, but it carried strongly as if she yelled at him. '_I can help you._' under her intense stare he felt naked. She knew something, what it was he wasn't sure, but she knew something never the less. '_I don't need help._' he had replied rather coldly to her offer. It didn't seem to bother her, infact she smiled. '_When your ready Yuki, call me. I'll wait for you.'_ She said sweetly pushing a crumpled piece of paper into his hand before she left. The group of kids staggered and swayed away into the night.

They were long gone before Tohru came out. Yuki smiled the same fake smile he had since the funeral and they walked home in silence. Their relationship had become strained over the last few weeks. He couldn't bare to look at her, to talk to her , to touch her, and he had no right to love her. Not anymore. Yuki's hand slipped into his pocket, he ran his fingers over the edges of the paper casually as they walked. '_When your ready Yuki, call me. I'll wait for you._' That night he dialed the number.

----- ...

... ----- ...

--/**Author's Note/./** --

... ----- ...

----- ...

This will get better, but I had to introduce the idea before I forget. I'm having serious writer's block in the 3rd chapter of '_What the night brings_' and so this is just a different project to pass the time. However this isn't all just fictional emotions, my great-grandmother is growing weaker and probably going to die in the next few months. And Kind of like Akito (but not much) she helped me with a huge choice in my life, though she will never know it, she helped me quit drugs. Anyways, please send me review cookies, and stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**-...  
31-10-2005**  
** Update For Akito:**I should not have to put this here, and I'm sorry but I will. **AKITO IS A GIRL**. He was revealed to be a girl by the **Creators** of Fruits Basket. I'll thank all fans in the future to do their homework before reveiwing to tell me false information. I love reveiws I really do, however, I do not enjoy reading them when my entire story is ignored for the gender of a character. I know in the anime Akito is a boy, however he is revealed by the creators of furuba in the manga to be a girl. Thank you all, happy Halloween.


End file.
